Ensuing
by Hikari Hoshinoo
Summary: "They're gone. Ruu-kun and Wanya are now on their way back to Planet Otto. Aya-chan, Nanami-chan, and the rest also went home after bidding their farewell to give me and Kanata some space. Funny. Space is where it all started." What happens to Miyu and Kanata the first night that Ruu-kun and Wanya leave Earth? A two-shot fiction.
1. Chapter 1: Shoulder to Lean On

Ensuing

It's been a decade and a few years and I still love this series so much. I've actually realized the reason why I adore the characters and the storyline so much, but of course, it's a secret. ;) HAHAHA. Anyway, here's my take on Daa! Daa! Daa!'s ending taking off from the anime series. A two-shot fiction.

**DISCLAIMER:** Daa! Daa! Daa! belongs to Kawamura Mika-sensei. Kanata belongs to me in my dreams.

**Chapter 1: Shoulder to Lean On**

They're gone. Ruu-kun and Wanya are now on their way back to Planet Otto. Aya-chan, Nanami-chan, and the rest also went home after bidding their farewell to give me and Kanata some space. Funny. _Space_ is where it all started. A flying UFO from _space_ suddenly bursts through the front door as I try to stop Kanata, whilst arguing, from leaving the temple, his home, to give me some _space_ because of the present circumstances that time.

At that time, I never really gave our living conditions that much thought, emotionally speaking. After all, I was staying with a guy who's cold, arrogant, and has no delicacy, a flying alien baby, and a transforming cat-dog babysitter-pet. I mean, I know a pet-sitter and a baby-sitter, but _not_ a babysitter-pet. What in the world was that anyway?! My main concern was to not let them get discovered, live a normal teenage life, and get my parents to bring me with them to America.

But fate is cruel. Who would have thought I'd grown so attached to my pseudo family? We all found solace and comfort with each other, the one's our respective families couldn't provide at those moments. As time went by, leaving and going our separate ways was a taboo topic, but we knew we had to face it someday. And if it happened the day after tomorrow, next year, or after a decade, the longer it took, the longer we don't want to be separated from each other.

A voice from the shadows suddenly interrupts my trance. 

"Miyu.." 

I don't turn around. I know that voice so well that hearing it brings all the memories of what we've been through together with Ruu-kun and Wanya. A tear runs down my cheek and I wipe it away as soon as Kanata sits beside me by the porch... the porch where Ruu-kun usually played at since it was near my room and Kanata's room. Remembering this, I fight back the urge to cry. 

We sit in silence for what seemed like forever. We don't talk to each other but I know what's going through his head and he probably knows what I'm thinking about right now. 

I decided to break the silence and force a smile on my face. 

"You know, Kanata, I..." 

He turns around to face me and I stop mid-sentence because looking at Kanata and remembering all the memories we've had at the temple is one thing, but looking at him as my partner-in-crime, literally, he's become a big part in my life and if I lose him after losing Ruu-kun and Wanya, I probably wouldn't be able to take it. The reason why I'm still sane, at least an inch from going crazy, is because he's here.

It's because Kanata's here. 

As if million words were exchanged from two pairs of eyes that met, auburn and emerald, I reach out to him as he simultaneously reaches out to me, closing in the space between us. It happened so fast but our bodies fit together like the last two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

His hands were suprisingly gentle and warm for a guy's hand, and I realize this as he runs his hand through my head, as if soothing an injury, while his other hand securely holds me in place, not too tight that I can't breathe but not too loose that I will slip from his embrace: just right.

"It'll be okay. I'm here. I won't go. Just let it all out." As if on cue, all the tears that I've been holding back, all the pain and sadness in my heart just broke through the facadé I've been putting up since we knew that this day would come.

"I don't want them to go! I want them to stay here! I want Ruu-kun to grow up here on Earth! We can take care of him, right? Right?! I don't want to be separated from Ruu-kun, Wanya, and.. you, Kanata. I don't want you to go! Please don't leave me!"

At this, he holds me tighter as if to reaffirm me of his presence and I can't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Isn't it unfair?! We've been through so much because of our parent's selfish desires and inevitable circumstances, fate brought us all here but fate also tore this family apart! It's so unfair!"

He continues to stroke my head. "Shh."

I know he's comforting me by not saying anything, but somehow his silence kind of flicked a switch in me. I push him away, harder than I intended too. It's probably the pent up anger.

"Why aren't you saying anything?!"

_It's because you're sad too, right?_

"You don't really care do you?!" _  
_

_I know how much you care about this family.._

"You probably feel happy now that I'll be leaving in a short amount of time too!"

_Are you? Are you happy that I'll be gone?_

I can see him forming his fists into balls, quivering, trying to control himself. For my sake? I don't know and I don't care at this moment. I push the limit and I mock a laugh.

"HA! That's great for you then! The _nuisances_ in your life will be gone!" I make fleeting gestures with my hands. "Hoora-"

I was expecting him to shout at me, or even slap me, when I see him stretch his hand towards me but not this.

He gently cups my face and tilts it downward and all my anger melts away as he plants a kiss on my forehead. It was sweet and warm. And before I could even register what happened, he pulled himself away and looked me in the eye. His watery auburn eyes were like molten chocolate as he stared intently at me. 

"I don't like this anymore than you do. Yes, at first I didn't really care, in fact, it felt like a burden. I not only have to take care of myself, but also Ruu, Wanya, and you. I didn't know what to do. I've never lived with more than two people, most especially with babies, pets, and girls." He looks to the moon, as if talking to himself. There was a pause as I still stare at him continuously and he goes on. 

"But overtime, I've grown to deeply care for this family... for us." He meets my eyes for the nth time. 

The wind breezed through and thank God it did because my hair covered my now flushed cheeks. How many times have I had the privilege to look Kanata in the eyes? Yes, there were staring contests when we, for apparently petty reasons, were disagreeing and having a "little" heated discussion. But there were moments like this when all pretences melt away and we were honest with each other, until Ruu-kun and Wanya suddenly interrupts us... uhm, I mean, join us for a little family time after a tiring day. 

This is a bit different though. Kanata and I are physically the only people present right here and right now. As if hypnotized, I continue to look into his auburn eyes, glistening in the moonlight. I search him and I can feel my emerald orbs melting with his.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

I must have mumbled.

"I didn't mean to say those things. It's just that, I don't know, I'm feeling all these crazy emotions." 

"Well, isn't that normal for you?" 

"What?! No, it's not normal! I don't just suddenly shout because of annoyance or anger!" 

Kanata is looking at me with his "yeah-I believe-you-really" face because my retort at him was the confirmation to his statement turned question. 

I laugh at my stupidity. Kanata laughs along. For the next few minutes, we just laugh like we've heard the craziest joke. Well, come to think of it, our life was crazy in the past year. Besides Ruu-kun and Wanya, more aliens seem to gather or find their way to the Saionji temple. Everyday was an adventure and we laugh as we reminisce about those days. 

"Oh, and remember the first time we met?" 

"Yeah, when I suddenly find a naked girl in the bath tub. Good thing the steam covered your-"

"Y-y-you pervert!" I slap him out of embarrassment.

"Hey! Oww!"

"Oops. Sorry. Bad habit."

"Well, I got used to it."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Anyway, going back, when we officially met at the dining room, I never saw you as a girl."

"Are you crazy? I look like a girl, stupid Kanata!" 

"Seeing as we both have flat chests, it wasn't hard at all," he laughs.

"GYAAAH! So you DID see! Pervert! Scoundrel! Maniac!" I shout as I hit him and he just laughs like an idiot, trying to dodge my hits.

Then, Kanata's laughter began to fade. 

"You know what's crazier?"

"What?" I ask as I stop hitting him.

And the person who I thought I'd never get along with, the person who was by my side through the good and the bad, the person who's always in my dreams, the person I came to love says,

"Actually falling for the girl I said I'd never fall in love with."

**A/N:** Whew. Sorry, it's so cliché, but cliché is good. Hahaha. So, how was it? It's been quite long since I published a story, but I just really miss writing so much! Please review and constructive criticisms are always welcome thank you so much for reading! Will probably upload the last chapter next week? I'll let you know ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Finally

**DISCLAIMER:** Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine… how I wish it were though. (That goes for all my favorite fandoms as well.)

**Chapter 2: Finally**

I don't want to assume. But what does 'actually falling for the girl who I thought I'd never fall in love with' mean?

I let out an awkward laugh.

"Aha-HA-ha! Silly Kanata! What are you talking about?" and slap him playfully on the back.

He doesn't budge and just stares at me. Oh my goodness! And then I get this marvelous idea. It'll hurt, but here goes.

"Oh, you're talking about Chris-chan! You finally notice her charms after all this time! Good for you, Kanata!" _Oh shoot_, I thought_, I'm being obvious_! I'm talking in high pitch!

He doesn't take his gaze off me until after I said that. He stares back into the star-filled sky, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

Aww, come on! If he's going to say something, he should directly say it, no vague statements that I don't get. This is confusing.

As if reading my mind, he says,

"I don't like Hanakomachi that way. I mean, yeah she's cute and smart, but her jealousy rages are..." We look at each other and shiver while remembering what happened all those times Chris-chan jumped to conclusions about Kanata and I.

"She's crazy strong and she doesn't know it, but her innocence makes her cute," I add.

"Yeah, but no, she isn't the one I was talking about."

A bit excited and a bit nervous, I dare to ask him the question, "T-then who is it?"

Kanata rolls his eyes. "Are you that dense?"

"Huh? What? Who are you calling dense?! I'm not stupid! I just don't want to jump to conclusions here!"

"Sooo, you think it's you but you just don't want to say it out loud?" He teases.

"W-w-what?! No!" I turn my face away from him because I'm blushing. That's a giveaway if he sees me!

"Wait here," he says.

I hear the sounds of his footsteps grow faint and my heart calms down a little.

I close my eyes and feel the evening breeze. So many things are happening and my head is aching. Caught up in the moment, I didn't notice Kanata until I hear a familiar voice.

_"It would be nice if we could just be honest with ourselves for once. Ah! Back then when I thought it was Kanata, I felt relieved for some reason. If we have kissed... W-what the heck am I thinking?!"_

The voice sounds familiar. A very familiar one, albeit a little tape-y, like it was recorded. Where did I hear that line before? Curious, I turn around and see Kanata holding a CD player. He was smirking and then it dawned on me.

"I-is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, Seiya kind of slipped it to me before we parted ways with them."

OH. MY. GOD. Not that CD from the daruma! Of all the things!

"And Seiya did tell me some stories about two incidents when he pretended to be me..."

That Seiya! I swear I'll kick him so hard he'll end up in some unknown planet!

"...and he said he was just helping us become honest with each other."

"Well, it isn't funny to have your feelings made fun of like that!" I retort.

"Those incidents probably made you kind of wary about the things I say, huh?"

"Kind of. I mean, being tricked two times, shame on him; tricked three times, shame on me. I just learned my lesson. It isn't your fault."

He takes my hand and puts it over his face. "You can stretch my face and see if I'm the real thing or a squid."

I giggle, run down my fingers on his face, and lightly pinch it. "You're the real deal."

"Oh, so you're good at distinguishing the real from the fake now?" He laughs.

"Yes, I do."

Then he suddenly presses the play button and this time, we hear his voice.

_"But that Miyu, her emotions take over right away. Maybe that's one of her qualities. But sometimes, what she does is just too risky, and I keep thinking about her._"

He presses the stop button then says, "Can you distinguish if what I said was real?"

I was furiously blushing this time._ I keep thinking about her. I keep thinking about her. _It keeps on repeating in my head! I don't know what to react or say!

"Miyu..." his touch and his voice brings me back to reality.

"…do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Uhm, no. I mean, I'm confused. Everything leads to one answer but, I don't want to say it out loud." I bow my head in embarrassment.

He takes my hand and I notice how bigger his hand is. He interlocks his fingers with mine and I let him then I look up.

"Do you understand now?"

I look at him then at our now interlaced fingers. It looks so right, it feels so right, as if our hands were meant to hold each other from the very start.

"I figured that after all this time, you're not really that bad. I don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking," he says.

I laugh. "It sure is what I've been thinking all this time. They way you act around like a jerk around me, except for the countless times when you protect me, uhh, us and I thought you were cool..."

"Say the last line again? I didn't catch that. It's the one that starts with the letter C," I can hear his voice smirking... if that's possible. I think fast about what to reply. I change the subject.

"So, Kanata, if you're saying that I'm not that bad and you don't hate me, speaking in positive terms, what do you mean to say?" My voice smirked. Oh, so that's how it's done. I look at Kanata and see his face flushed pink.

I tease him more. "I think the opposite of 'hate' starts with the letter L. Hmm… L word."

He tightens his grip on my hand and turns his whole body to face me.

"I love you, Miyu."

He said it. Without missing a beat. He said the words that I didn't know I've been wanting to hear from him until he said it. And this time, it's the real Kanata Saionji saying it to me.

I must have been staring at him like an idiot.

"Miyu?"

My hand suddenly feels hot in his hand. I feel my whole face burning and my heart racing so fast I swear he could hear my heartbeat. It was deafening!

Out of nervousness, I laugh. I laugh loud.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, Kanata. I'm laughing at myself. No, I just really laugh when I'm so nervous to the point that I'm physically shaking, my heart is racing, and I feel so hot right now, and…"

He cups my face with both hands and then he laughs.

"Calm down," then he smiles at me.

I did.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks Kanata."

"Anything for the girl I love."

This is seriously creeping me out, in a good way. Kanata isn't acting like Kanata!

"Why are you just throwing the L word around?"

"I'm not. I do love you."

My face remains red as beet since earlier. "W-will you stop saying it so lightly?"

"Not until you say it back."

"WHAT?!"

His face dropped. "Do you have to show how much you repulse the idea?"

"N-no that's not what I meant!"

"Well, that's what you just showed me. Thanks for hearing my confession." Then he stands up and walks away.

What have I done?! Just because I'm too shy to show what my true feelings are, I end up hurting him.

I gather up all my courage and run after him. Just before he turns at the corner, I catch him and hug him from behind.

We stand there for a minute in silence. He holds my hand and tries to break free from my grasp; I tighten my grip on him.

"What now?" He says.

"Can you just give me a few seconds to compose myself?"

He stays quiet and I take a deep breath.

"I... too."

"What?"

I mentally reprimand myself for being too shy and gather all my courage to say it.

"I... love you too, Kanata," then I bury my face in his back trying to diffuse all the embarrassment and heat. I remember Chris-chan telling me how she liked Kanata's back because it seemed gentle and strong at the same time, and I just proved it once again.

I felt him sigh and the rumble of his laughter vibrated through his back. I let go of my awkward back hug and he turns around to face me with the smile that made my heart feel like it was running a marathon.

"You finally said it."

I was mesmerized with his eyes that I didn't notice that he pulled me into a hug and my ear ended at his chest.

He asked, "Do you hear that?"

When he asked, I suddenly became aware that I can feel and hear his heartbeat. It was so fast. I smile knowing that I'm the one making his heart race so fast.

I hug him back, "Yeah, I do."

We were finally honest with how we truly feel about each other. Finally.

**A/N:** …and it's done! Woohoo! I was supposed to upload this last week, but school is kind of taking its toll on me. A lot of things have been going on in my life and I just feel tired most of the time. But here you go! I hope you enjoyed this two-shot of mine :) Yay or nay? Hope to hear from you guys! Your reviews make me smile and I'm thankful for them :) constructive criticisms are welcome, flames are not. (Do we still use the word 'flames' around here? I feel old. Hahaha.)

Oh, and I might add a little extra chappie if I feel like it. What do you say? :)


End file.
